Harry Potter's Final Moments
by homegirl87
Summary: Harry has lead a good life, had a family. The fault of the killing curses he took as a child and then an adult lead to an early death for a wizard at 102 years old. These are the final moments and thoughts of Harry James Potter.
1. Final Moments

Harry Potter's final moments

Disclaimer: not mine don't own it, just having fun

Harry James Potter, was lying in a bed in his home with his family and friends around him, he had a smile edged on his lips as he looked around at each person. He thought about each of them, his favourite moments with them. Before drifting off in peace at 102 years old.

A/N: short but leads on to the next chapter


	2. Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter

Ginny Molly Weasley Potter

Harry's smile grew brighter, for a second he thought back to the day he first saw her at Kings Cross not knowing what would happen next.

Their first kiss, how sweet it felt and how for a moment there was no one around and nothing but them mattered. His heart flew up in the clouds; he never thought he would feel that good again. It was perfect.

His favourite seventeenth present that Ron in his glory had interrupted, a brief moment away from what was happening, a second when nothing else mattered and when he knew he would never be complete without her.

After the war, their first date. He took her to the pond at the Burrow and had a picnic, champagne and Strawberries, chocolates, cheese and bread. They sat their talking about everything and anything. Supporting each other through the grief, the loss of so many, in the end they just held each other through the tears. Harry whispered, "We will get through this together"

The day he proposed, on holidays in Australia, on a beach. Ginny had her hair flowing behind her with the wind; she was wearing a blue sarong with a gold bikini. He handed her a flower, a lily, and spun her around before going down on one knee.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, for years I was blind to the beautiful redhead who was right in front of me, but by the time I did we had only a short time together, before what seemed like a never ending parting, in that time you were never far from my thoughts and had a special place locked in my heart. I knew even then that I didn't want to be apart from you, although I had to. I never thought that I would get a second chance and I still never want to be apart. Will you help me make sure that never happens by giving me the honour of being your husband?"

Instead of an answer Ginny pulled Harry off his knees and kissed him furiously then whispered "I would be honoured to be your wife Harry James Potter."

The Wedding Day

Harry could not take his eyes of the beautiful women walking towards him, wearing a shimmering white dress with pearls attached to the top of the bust, flowing gracefully down her back. All in all he did not remember much of what happened his heart was sing and all he could do was stare into Ginny's eyes and spoke only when prompted to. Then the kiss, it was magical so much more than any other kiss, it was the first as husband and wife, the first kiss of the rest of their lives, when they were two parts of whole that were so much more together.

The dance, they rocked together and smiled, nothing else mattered any more, and they were going to have a great life together after a hard start. They were family and they were strong.

They went onto the honeymoon.

Ginny telling him she was pregnant, he didn't think anything would top that but found out when he held his son in his arms with Ginny just after he was born. They looked at each other and knew exactly what he would be called James Sirius Potter. Then the next time holding little Albus Severus, though in his heart when he held his daughter and called her Lily Luna, it was different from the boys, because she was so delicate. Not to forget the late surprise the twins Molly Anne and Elizabeth Mia.

He thought of every kiss, every time they held hands and shared a moment, a joke or even a smile. It didn't matter what as long as the shared it, the good and the bad.


End file.
